A new kind of Fairytale
by Legend of the Masked Hentai
Summary: AU: Maya didn't know what she was getting herself into, she just knew Mia needed her help... Now with a Demon ruling over the land, the fair *Prince* in a deep sleep, the Princess sealed away and only Nick for help, can these unlikely heroes save the day?
1. Chapter 1

_Clip, clop, clip, clop… switch!_ I know those sounds. They mean that the rest of the house has retired to bed; soon they'll all be asleep. Dreaming dreams that will be forgotten by morning. I won't dream… I won't sleep, for now; I have _far _too much to do.

Throwing back the covers I dress with haste, not caring what I wear. It just needs to be warm.

My sister used to say "slow and steady wins the race" but that hardly seems important now. My sister said a lot of things… wasn't that one from a story about a turtle?

She was brilliant though, my sister that is.

Mia.

Strong, smart, charismatic, kind and beautiful. Mia was tall with chestnut brown hair and eyes, she was also rather… how do I put this… well endowed?

Beyond that though she was quick-witted and had a silver tongue that could coax secrets out of even the most tight-lipped individuals.

She was what I wanted to be like.

Unfortunately Mia seemed to have got her looks from the fairer part of the gene pool while I got hair and eyes the colour of soot. I'm also flat as a board, but hey, I'm only 17! They'll grow! Right…?

I can hear my footfalls now, echoing down the street as I run. I don't really need to run, the streets are empty and I'm early as is… but somehow running makes it easier.

I've lived in Kurain my whole life. My family's here (though admittedly my cousin Pearly is the only one I would miss.) and so are all my memories. _But Mia's not_ I think to myself as finally arrive at the bridge over Eagle River.

Despite the current, the water's glassy and I can see my reflection in it. But same as always when the light finally hits it, it's not my reflection I see. It's Mia's.

~0~0~0~0~0~

When I was little Mia used to tuck me into bed and tell me a story.

These were almost always fairy tales.

Tales of wizards and mages and dragons. Tales of samurais and knights and fairies. Of Ogres, Elves, DEMONS! Tales of enchantments and true love…

Suffice to say I loved them.

Whenever Mia finished one of these stories, I would always tell her how I wished I was the princess from the story. Mia would always laugh and say "No Maya… the world we live in is magical enough. Fairy tales are fairy tales, and should remain just that."

It was ironic when it happened really, so much so to the point that it should have been funny.

When Mia was 23 (I was 13) she met a man by the name of Diego Armando. He was a sweet talker, suave, and had a certain affinity for coffee.

And sure enough, not long after meeting her, he was head over heels for his little "kitten". Oddly enough, she felt the same way.

Mia was an attorney, a good one. She believed in justice pure and simple. She saved many innocent lives and put the bad guys in jail, just like a modern day superhero. So one day a man by the name of Redd White who my sister had brought to justice saw fit to make an attempt on her life at this very river.

I was there when it happened.

The psychopath saw fit to stab my sister four times in the abdomen in front of two witnesses.

Diego and myself.

The threat he posed was quickly and brutally neutralised by Diego, but all I could do was watch as the blood slowly seeped out of my sister. Draining her of her life.

It was then that it happened, and everything was revealed. Although in my opinion I only got more confused.

In a flash of light Diego's hair turned from black to pure white and his eyes a blood red. He explained to me, a young girl half hysterical over what was happening that he was not from this world.

He explained to me that he was a prince from a kingdom. A kingdom of magic that lived alongside this one. He told me that Mia wouldn't live much longer if nothing was done.

But there was a catch. He could save her, but she would never be able to return.

Mia laid there her breaths becoming more and more shallow, I didn't have to think about it, I didn't want my sister to die.

He carried her down to the bridge over the river and in its reflection I could see another world, a shining white castle surrounded by fields and mountains, the perfect cliché fantasy setting. It was really too perfect.

Diego plunged into the mater, my sister in his arms and into his world.

That was the day my sister faded into one of the fairy tales she so often told.

That was four years ago.

From then on I would go down to the river every night in hopes of catching a glimpse of them, for years all I saw was my own reflection. Once I jumped into the river trying to pass through the portal myself, but it didn't work…

However, now something has changed.

Six months ago I saw glimpses of Mia in the water. One month ago the apparitions became stable. One week ago, I could hear her speak, though it was still hard to hear.

~0~0~0~0~0~

She needed my help.

That much I knew.

It was infuriating! My sister wouldn't say much, she just kept going on about how she had something for me. Something I would need to come and get.

_At midnight the portal will open for exactly one hour…cannot meet you…nix will be there…guide you… _nix, Nick? Who was she talking about? Hell, I could be hallucinating for all I know.

But it just felt... real somehow. I couldn't just sit back.

Her reflection morphed into that of the castle I had seen all those years ago.

And with that I jumped into the crystalline water.

Wet. That was the first sensation I felt. "I've gone and jumped into a regular old river" was my first thought, but the electrified feeling I felt buzzing up and down my body said different.

I became aware of grass, the ground pressing into my back. A pair of dark brown eyes framed by impossibly spiky hair stared down at me.

A man, he was dressed in long robes with a white tunic, a length of red cord fastened around his neck. We just stared at each other for a few moments. Summoning up all my courage I finally spoke;

"Excuse me, but would you by any chance be Nick?"

A/N: Well, I haven't written anything in a while, and this seemed like a good place to start. There may or not be romance. If there is there will be an internal struggle between myself and my co-author Emminyan over the pairing*, what do you guys think? Feedback appreciated ^_^

Co-Authors note: Sup! Emminyan here! It's been awhile since we've done anything on FanFiction. As always I'll be co-writing/editing for Hentai-san (the name gives me the giggles every time I swear) and we hope you like this fic.

*(she's a dedicated Phoenix/Maya shipper, I ship Phoenix/Edgeworth)


	2. Chapter 2

"Nick? Uh, no. My name is Phoenix... What's your name?"

The spiky haired man, 'Phoenix', stared down at me curiously.

Truthfully I wasn't too sure I should tell him. I mean he looked pretty shady, what kind of a name is 'Phoenix'? No way! I wasn't speaking to anyone until I found Nick!

On the other hand, he may know who Nick is. Mia never told me where I could find him and I didn't know what he looked like. Besides, what harm could come from telling him my name?

"Maya, Maya Fey."

With these words his whole expression changed. Before he had looked curious, though it was clear that he thought the whole matter trivial. Now his expression was one of grave seriousness.

"_You're _Mia's sister?"

I nodded, frowning. I didn't like that tone.

"Yeah, 'course I am. Maya _Fey, _not really a common name, amiright? Speaking of which… where is my sister? She- she told me to find someone. But why couldn't she have found me _herself_?"

"Chief disappeared 'bout 6 months ago… when it all happened. Right before she did, she told me to wait for a girl called Maya by Gourd Lake, though she never said exactly when you'd arrive. I've come here every night for the last 5 months to wait for you; I needed to give you this."

From the folds of his cloak he pulled a circular object concealed in a velvet bag. He handed it over to me and I stashed it into my pocket.

"Last words chief said to me were 'find my sister, she's the only one'."

This confused me greatly, why on earth would Mia need me? She was always the talented one, but the look on this man's face was so determined, so sure, I really couldn't bring myself to argue.

Beyond that though, I really didn't have a freaking clue where I was. He seemed to know Mia so I really didn't have much of a choice other than to trust him.

"So you must be the man my sister was talking about, the one she told me to find?"

It was his turn to nod, with a small smile he said; "Yup! That'd be me!"

"OH, okay! Then you _must_ be Nick!"

~0~0~0~0~0~

**Phoenix's P.O.V.**

_Sigh… how_ _does someone like chief end up with a sister like _this_?_

Me and Maya were walking down the bank of gourd lake, it might not be the fastest way into town but there had been a curfew imposed on Japanafornia after the… 'New management' took over and if we were seen we could (and with my luck, probably would) be thrown in prison.

"_So_, Nick? Where are we going?"

_The questions. They never stop._

"To an inn. We need rest and to meet up with the others. That's where they'll be… look, the name's Phoenix. Okay?"

She brushed of my comment with the wave of a hand and went right back on to questioning me.

"Who are we meeting? Will there be trolls? Dragons? I hope they're not as boring as you, Nick… ooooh! Will there be burgers, I'm hungry nick!"

"My name is PHOENIX! Will you please address me as such?"

She frowned at this, looking upset. Maybe I shouldn't have yelled, she's only a kid. I should apologise. But no sooner did I think this than she continued to speak, albeit slower this time.

"But, I thought nick was a better name… I mean, what kind of a name is Phoenix anyway?"

"Quite an appropriate one for a mage such as myself… y'see a Phoenix is a kind of bird with highly magical properties that is reborn from…"

"YOU'RE A MAGE?"

She wasn't listening; I'm beginning to think this may be a regular occurrence for Maya.

"Yes, I am."

"Cool! Will I get to meet other mages? Hey, Phoenix… was Mr. Armando a mage?"

"Yes. And, not quite. There will be other mages, among other things where we are going, but Diego Armando was not a mage. His power far exceeded that of any regular mage but it had a distinctly _different_ quality about it. And unlike a mage, who needs to hone in on their power, his was _completely _natural…"

A cool breeze hit my face as we walked along, away from Gourd Lake along a path leading to the city.

A few lights were on but no one could be seen. Maya hadn't said a word since his highness had been mentioned.

_His highness? Imagine if chief had heard me say that, she'd probably slap me for it, he lapped that sort of thing up and she hated that… said it went to his head._

Talking about Armando would have reminded her of her sister, last time she would have seen her Mia was in bad shape, and now? No wonder the poor girl was upset…

Wasn't there something I could say to cheer her up?

"So Maya, where we're going. Don't be scared, 'kay? But the people there are a little different."

"Different how?" she eyed me warily.

"Well for starters we've got Gumshoe; he's a dwarf that's over 180cms tall! And when he was growing up he always wanted to be a mage, though he's a metal worker now…"

"Dwarves can't be mages?"

"No, anyone can be a mage… poor Gumshoe just wasn't cut out for it. Then there's Larry Buttz, he's a spirit, kind of, a Zashiki-warashi."

"Don't they bring good luck?"

"Supposedly yes, the Zashiki-warashi are said to bring luck to a home upon their arrival, and misfortune upon their departure… but Larry? Well, when something smells, it's usually the Buttz."

"Why keep him around then? If he's trouble?"

"Well, he's a loyal guy. Don't get me wrong he's clumsy, sticks his nose in everything, is childish and an aspiring womaniser… but, I've known him since we were children and… he cares…if you're his friend he would do anything to help you, to the end. That sort of thing sets him apart from the more skilled mercenaries. We have a cause that needs to be seen through, to the end…"

I trailed off, this was it. The Borscht inn. We had entered the town some time ago and though no streetlamps were lit I knew this well.

There door was locked so I knocked four times, delaying the last knock slightly.

"Who is it?" a voice called from inside.

"It's me Phoenix!"

"I said _who is it_?"

"Larry, you know who it is! Let me in!"

"…"

_Oh for the love of god!_

"Naruhodo A. Wrighto."

The door swung open to reveal a man with pale brown hair and eyes. Gangly and sporting a goatee this was Larry Buttz, sadly my oldest and closest friend.

_Sort of._

Larry led us inside, that goofy grin never leaving his face.

"Geez, how many times do I have to tell you to use your codename? What if someone were to hear you!"

"I severely doubt it will make a difference Larry."

I glanced to over to Maya to make sure she was okay, but she seemed to be deep in thought. It was only then that Larry noticed her.

"Hey Nick! Who's the girl? She's cute! You can't just go round bringing home cute girls without telling me! Where did you meet her! You holding out on me buddy? Oh Nick! I thought we were friends!"

At this he began to sob uncontrollably as Maya looked up at me with wide, triumphant eyes.

"I knew it…"

_Oh no…_

"Your name _is_ Nick!"

~0~0~0~0~0~

A/N: Hey there! Well, here's another chapter. I'm really sorry about the delay to anyone who actually ENJOYED the last chapter but some technical difficulties prevented me from posting this sooner. The same difficulties actually also prevented me from getting this to my co-author Emminyan so I regret to inform you she was no involved with this chapter… *sob* don't worry though, she should be back on board for the next one! See you then – The Masked Hentai


End file.
